


Endgame!

by talkplaylove, wearing_tearing



Series: endgame [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Steve Rogers, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky Barnes, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkplaylove/pseuds/talkplaylove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: Stevie <3Remember when we talked about spending my heat togetherOr the one where Steve and Bucky bond and get their happy ending.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: endgame [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199308
Comments: 39
Kudos: 859





	Endgame!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the last installment of this AU! We had a lot of fun writing this series and being as self-indulgent as possible <3
> 
> Happy reading!

Steve is clingy today.

Bucky chuckles, as Steve burrows his nose into Bucky's neck, arms wrapped around his waist. Steve isn't being subtle at all about scenting him, rubbing his nose all over Bucky's scent gland, his bare front plastered to Bucky's clothed back. 

Bucky lets him, enjoys the feel of having his Omega back _home_. 

"God, I missed you _,_ " Steve mumbles into his neck, his large hands moving up and down on Bucky's shirt, spreading his scent still. Bucky's going to end up going to work smelling more like _Steve_ instead of himself. 

Bucky lets out a low pleased grumble. He loves the flashes of Steve's possessive streak; that light in his eyes when he finds out he’s Bucky’s first in something, the way Steve scents him before they go to a crowded place. "I missed you too, sugar."

“Don’t go to work today,” Steve says. It’s a Friday, anyway. 

Bucky laughs, turning to face him, his palms drawing Steve's face in. 

"You know I can't, sweetheart," he says, before kissing Steve. Steve goes pliant against him, and Bucky means to keep the kiss innocent, just enough to tide them over til later, but Steve has other ideas.

Bucky groans into the kiss as Steve crowds him on the counter, hands petting all over Bucky’s shoulders, his arms. Bucky squeezes Steve’s waist in kind, before pulling away with a bite to Steve’s lower lip. His eyes are wide and blown. 

“Stevie,” Bucky says, looking at Steve’s kiss-bitten lips. Steve lets out a small sigh, before burrowing into his neck again. 

“I know. Sorry," Steve mumbles into his neck, biting at his scent gland gently. He doesn't sound sorry at all.

Steve's just gotten home from a week-long fitness conference. Bucky had stayed over Steve’s apartment for the week he was gone, to look after Dodger. He could’ve brought Dodger to his and Clint’s place, but Dodger and Clint’s girl, Lucky, tended to get a little too friendly and Clint had told him firmly, “I ain’t ready to be a grandad, Bucky-o.” Steve had arrived in the wee hours of the morning, slotting himself behind Bucky in bed, and—well, he hasn’t let go much, since then. 

Bucky pets Steve’s back, other hand patting his hair gently. Steve smells so _good_ , Bucky does kind of want to call in sick—and leave Morita to the mercy of his kindergarteners. He nixes the idea, as tempting as it is—he’s got the whole weekend with Steve, they can wait just a few more hours. Gently, he asks. “My turn?”

He scents Steve, almost groaning at the coffee and cinnamon scent—yeah, he’s been staying at Steve’s place, where Steve’s scent has been embedded into the furniture and the sheets—but Steve here, warm and solid and sweet, is still a hundred times better than the traces of him in his flat. He groans a little, as Steve sighs happily, squirming and patting Bucky’s sides. Steve had been away for a week, and aside from a couple of shirts Bucky’s left him with, he had _nothing._

No wonder he’s clingy. 

**

Steve sighs and pads back towards the kitchen in bare feet after kissing Bucky goodbye at the door, pouring himself a second cup of coffee. Spending a week in a conference with a ton of posturing alphas was tiresome and draining. 

Thank god Nat, one of his best friends and a boxing instructor at Steve’s gym was with him. She was an Omega like Steve. Beautiful and strong, and, unlike Steve, she could pass for a traditional Omega—she worked with what she had, and used it to her advantage. She could trap punks in a web before they knew what hit them. There was also Thor, a Norwegian personal trainer they’d met a couple of years back, who was the most laid-back Alpha Steve had ever met. They’d kept him sane, and from getting into _too_ many fights with Alphas. 

And Bucky, of course, he’d been face-timing every night—to talk about the interesting parts of the conference, rant about dick Alphas, and listen to him about his day. Bucky and Dodger would say goodnight, and by night three, Steve just wanted to be back home, with his face burrowed in Bucky’s neck, Dodger asleep at their feet. 

At least he was back home now. In his apartment, where the place smelled like _BuckyandSteve_ , and Bucky’s scent has been absorbed by his sheets. Steve contemplates burrowing back in bed for Bucky’s scent, heat rising up his stomach. His skin feels itchy and uncomfortable and all he wants to do is be around his Alpha, surrounded by his scent, wrapped up in him. 

When—

Oh.

 _Oh._

**

Steve goes on auto-pilot then, opening the door to his fridge. He’s going to need to stock up on supplies—meals, drinks, fruits—he stops, as he takes in his full fridge. There’s vegetables for salad in containers, Pocari Sweat bottles and beer lining the door, two fresh cartons of milk, grapes and apples in his crisper. 

An inexplicable rush of warmth floods his stomach, which has nothing to do with his oncoming heat.

Bucky.

Bucky had stocked his fridge for him. Bucky, his Alpha, his boyfriend of almost a year, had done it so he wouldn’t have to, when he’d just come home from a trip. And Bucky didn’t even know his heat was coming—Bucky is just thoughtful like that.

It feels… really good to be taken care of. To not have to do things alone.

Swallowing the small lump in his throat—damn hormones—he closes the fridge door and checks the cupboard. There’s a new box of cereal, cooking oil, noodles for pasta, and sauce. 

Steve smiles, happy. 

He grabs his phone off the counter and calls for a food delivery, some pre-made meals that will keep well. Bucky’s got them stocked for the weekend and while he got more than enough for a normal weekend with them alone—and even for the first couple of days of heat, but Steve knows they definitely wouldn’t be feeling like cooking or puttering around in the kitchen to prepare full meals during the worst of it.

**

Bucky almost drops his phone when he checks his messages before his last class of the day. 

**Stevie <3**

_Remember when we talked about spending my heat together_

Bucky does remember. 

He and Steve had been talking; their compatibility rate, aside from knotting, also meant they had an increased chance of triggering each other’s heat and rut, even with suppressants. They’d both agreed, if it were to happen, they’d spend it together. 

Then they’d talked about their firsts: how Steve’s ma, a nurse, had gotten a fleshlight and a dildo for him, nixing the traditional view of Omegas suffering through heats without help--and giving him a choice on what kind of knotting he wanted (he used just the fleshlight the first time, then the dildo during his second heat); how Bucky had been so embarrassed after his first rut, since their house wasn’t soundproof. They’d talked about their better memories too—Steve had confessed to being so sensitive during his heat, that once, he’d gotten off twice playing with his nipples _alone_ , without touching his cock or his hole, before using a knotting dildo to ride out most of his heat.

Bucky’s a tiny bit competitive in strange areas—Mario Kart if he’s playing against Sam, having the best bulletin board decorated by the kids in his class—so of course, he'd tried to make Steve come three times just from playing with and sucking his tits—and he almost succeeded too, if Steve hadn't gotten impatient and sat on his cock while Bucky was trying to draw his third orgasm. He’d knotted immediately, and Steve had ridden his third orgasm out in his lap. 

They also talked about something else: _bonding_. Ever since finding out about their supremely high compatibility and knotting for the first time, they’ve discussed the idea of bonding here and there. But wasn’t until about a month ago that they actually had a lengthy conversation about it while wrapped around each other in bed.

Bucky’s stomach still flips when he remembers the (sort of abrupt) way Steve brought up the subject, by nuzzling Bucky’s neck and pressing a soft kiss to his pulse point, right before asking if Bucky wanted to bond him. Bucky’s heart had stopped in his chest before kicking up again, twice as fast just as he blurted that _yes_ , he very much would, and was rewarded with Steve’s sunshine smile and a _yes_ from him too.

And now Steve is asking Bucky about spending his heat _together_. That’s when bonding usually happens—the heat and rut help with establishing the connection between two people, so it makes it easier to seal the bond. The haze of pleasure also helps take the edge off the bonding bite and the pain it brings. 

Heat pools in Bucky’s gut and his hands shake a bit around his phone. Steve might not want to bond during this heat cycle, but it’s the first one after their conversation, and Bucky can’t help but think that Steve wants Bucky to bite him, to claim him, to own— 

Oh god, he still had a class.

He texts back.

_yeah, i do._

_fuck, sweetheart, i still have class_

**Stevie &hearts**

_Mind out of the gutter, Barnes ;)_

_But uh_

_It’s coming. I wanted to check if you still want to spend it with me?_

Bucky’s never typed so fast in his life. 

_of course_

_u still ok spending it with me?_

**Stevie <3**

_Can’t imagine it with anyone else, Buck._

And Bucky’s heart just squeezes at that.

**Bucky**

_sap. u need anything?_

_can shop before i get home_

**Stevie &hearts**

_Just you._

_And your knot._

**Bucky**

_u r a menace._

_love you, can’t wait._

**

Steve's sitting on the couch, freshly showered, in gray sweatpants and nothing else when Bucky comes home. _Fight for My Way_ is playing on Netflix, and unopened containers of Korean food are spread over the coffee table.

Bucky notes the absence of a running dog to greet him. He walks over to Steve, dropping his bag on the counter on his way. 

Steve reaches one arm out for him. Bucky leans in for a quick kiss over the back of the sofa. 

"Shower first?" Steve asks, hopefully. He wants to drink in Bucky’s scent, without the scent of the city and kindergartners all over him. 

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" Bucky asks, looking into Steve’s eyes. 

“Like I wanna stay close you,” Steve says, simply. He's just craving any kind of contact with Bucky right now, wants to be enveloped in Bucky's scent. “It's still early though—probably won't come til tonight.” 

Bucky nods. “Dodger?”

“Nat brought them to the dog daycare a couple of blocks down.” Steve had thought of ringing up Clint and dropping him off his and Bucky’s place, but the thought of going out and having the scents of the city, other people stick to him—covering Bucky's that he'd worked to get on earlier—was off-putting. He leans in for another kiss, which Bucky returns in kind. 

**

They stay close.

Bucky makes sure they’re fed and done with the Korean food and Steve only blushes a little bit whenever Bucky tries to feed him. It feels good to be taken care of by his Alpha, even though Steve knows he’s perfectly capable of doing this himself. He doesn’t mind this bit of surrender, especially when Bucky’s scent flares in a pleased smug Alpha way that means he’s glad to be doing this for Steve, to be providing for him. Even if Steve’s the one who paid for the takeout.

“Wanna watch something?” Bucky asks after they’re done. He wraps an arm around Steve’s shoulder and pulls him closer just as he leans back. The couch is big enough that they both can lie down and stretch on it comfortably and Steve happily settles as close to Bucky as he can.

“Don’t care,” Steve mumbles. All he cares about are cuddles and there’s currently not one part of him that isn’t touching Bucky.

So there they stay, lying on the couch, watching another episode of _Fight For My Way._ Or more accurately, Bucky’s lying down on the couch, and Steve is on top of him, nose burrowed into Bucky’s neck. Bucky’s fingers are gently counting the knobs of Steve’s spine. 

Steve could fall asleep like this. He’s never felt safer or more cared for than when he’s in Bucky’s arms. And he doesn’t feel stifled or patronized, like he’s made weaker just by being near his heat, like many other Alphas have made him feel before. With Bucky there’s trust and respect and support and the knowledge that he won’t do anything to push past Steve’s boundaries. Just the fact that he checked in if Steve still wanted to spend his heat with him shows that.

Something must show in his scent, give a hint of all the sappy thoughts running through his head, because Bucky turns his head a little and brushes his lips lightly over Steve’s forehead.

“Okay?” Bucky asks.

Steve can feel the shape of a smile on Bucky’s lips, which leads him to squirming closer and dropping a kiss to Bucky’s neck. “Very. I like this.”

Bucky tightens his arms around Steve. “I like this too.”

“Thank you for agreeing to spend my heat with me.”

“Sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs, “thank you for letting me. I’ll make it the best damn heat you’ve ever had.”

Steve grins and presses closer to Bucky, which just means tangling their legs together even more. “Is that a promise?”

“It’s a fact,” Bucky says and puffs out his chest like he’s honor is at stake.

Steve lifts his head and glances down at Bucky, taking in his bright eyes and pink mouth and flushed cheeks, and then says, “We’ll see.”

When Bucky mock growls at him and flips them over so he can pin Steve to the couch and kiss, all Steve can do is kiss back.

Bucky pulls back before Steve wants him to. They’re both breathless and with their cheeks flushed, and the whine that builds in Steve’s throat at Bucky’s lips away from his is stopped by Bucky nuzzling their noses together.

“There’s something we should talk about,” Bucky says, a little hesitant.

“You mean bonding,” Steve says. His mouth ticks up at the corners in a small smile. His scent also changes, this time to something sweet and soft and warm that wraps itself around them and mixes with Bucky’s own scent.

Bucky nods, cheeks turning a darker shade of pink. “I don’t know if that’s something you want now or… But it’s a conversation we need to have before your heat fully hits.”

“You know I want to.”

Steve more than wants to. Even though he was slow to recognize the signs of his upcoming heat, he finds himself ready for it. And it’s not only because he knows he and Bucky are compatible. They’ve built a relationship together, got to know each other, fell in love. They’ve worked for what they have now, for the life they share, and Steve craves having another piece of Bucy for himself.

Bonding is a big and permanent step, but Steve knows he’s found his forever in Bucky.

“I do,” Bucky murmurs, his scent thickening with pride and want. “Doesn’t mean we have to do it now.”

Steve swallows hard and gently places his hands on either side of Bucky’s neck. “What if I want it now?”

Bucky trembles under his touch, eyes fluttering shut for a second before they open again. The hunger and happiness and love in Bucky’s gaze takes Steve’s breath away. “I’d want nothing more than to bond with you, sweetheart,” Bucky promises, a vow falling between them, and then leans down for a kiss.

Steve kisses him back just as hard.

His Alpha, his love, his Bucky.

**

"B-Bucky!"

Steve groans as he comes untouched, his fingers pulling at Bucky's curls. Bucky finally releases the nipple he's been sucking with a pop, his lips cherry red. 

“Look at that,” Bucky grumbles, low in his chest. His hands move up from Steve's waist to the side of his chest, thumbs brushing against Steve's sensitive nipples. “My sweet Omega, coming for me.”

“Alpha,” Steve whines, pushing his chest against Bucky’s hands for more. “Please.”

“Shhh not yet baby. Let me see how many times you can come from here alone, okay?”

Steve is _leaking._ He can feel his ass cheeks with slick. The slip and slide when he rocks back against where he's sitting on Bucky's thighs. He wants to be good for Bucky, for his Alpha, but he also wants to feel his Alpha’s knot in him, his Alpha’s teeth on his neck, claiming him, bonding him, _forever_. 

God, it’s going to feel so _good_ , his senses turned up to 11 with his heat. And he can’t wait to have Bucky’s bond, his claim, to know they’re meant for this; to be together with him for the rest of their lives. If only Bucky would _stop teasing him_.

Bucky’s already back at work, his mouth lavishing attention to his left nipple, and all his senses feel like a livewire concentrated to--Bucky’s hands on his waist, Bucky’s tongue flicking at his nipple. Steve’s cock gives a jerk towards his stomach, already filling up again. 

Steve whines, hands grasping at Bucky’s lean but strong shoulders. “Buck.”

Bucky gives his pec a small bite, before leaning back and blowing on his nipple.

Steve comes like a shot, the cool air a contrast to the warmth of Bucky’s mouth. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Bucky groans, watching him with eyes blown wide. Steve gasps, he's come twice now but he just wants _more_ , heat being stroked to a raging in his belly. Steve’s hands find their way to Bucky’s face, pulling him for a filthy kiss. 

Bucky hums appreciatively into the kiss, their tongues rubbing against each other. Bucky's hands are finding their way to his chest again, as if drawn by a magnet. Steve groans into Bucky's mouth, his own hand reaching behind him towards Bucky's cock.

Bucky's rock hard under his hand, wet from Steve's slick and his own pre-cum. A primal part of Steve purrs at their scents mingled together in such a private spot.

"Stevie," Bucky says, canting his hips up into Steve's touch. "Will you let me give you one more?"

Steve's hand squeezes involuntarily at the question. Bucky lets out a muffled curse, has hands squeezing the sides of Steve's smooth chest. 

Steve wants his Alpha's cock. Coming like this, feels good, it feels _sosososo_ good, but Bucky's cock is the _best_. He loves feeling that long, thick length inside of him, feeling Bucky's knot tie them together, feeling Bucky coming in him.

He loves it in his mouth too, and he hasn't even gotten a chance to taste Bucky now that he's in rut.

"Oh my god," Steve moans as he feels Bucky's mouth back on his chest, his tongue wrecking havoc on his nipple, while his hand pinches and squeezes at the other. 

Steve whines, shifting back so his ass slides against his Alpha's cock, his chest pushed towards his face. Bucky makes an appreciative sound, one hand wrapping around Steve's waist to pull him closer, fingers trailing downward towards Steve's taint. He keeps Steve there, close but not close enough, and Steve lets out a rush of _Alphaalphaplease_ before Bucky's finger slides in. Steve's hole grasps the single digit greedily, finally getting breached, and he comes, his hands keeping Bucky's head in place against his chest. 

When Steve comes down, he's even more needy than before--he's been coming but his body hasn't gotten what it wanted--a knot. He's ready to shove Bucky down and _take_ , something even his heat addled brain knows Bucky loves, an Alpha getting mandhandled by his Omega, but Bucky catches his arms and draws him into an embrace.

"Alpha," Steve whines. 

"Shh, I got you sweetheart." Bucky says, pulling them both down to finally lie on the bed. "Turn around for me, Omega." 

Steve wants to protest; he loves riding Bucky, likes sitting over him and deciding the pace and kissing him. Bucky loves it too, because it means he can watch Steve, see how Steve's tits and cock bounce as he takes his pleasure from Bucky, how he can touch and kiss as much as he wants.

"We don't know how long it's going to be, sweetheart." Bucky says soothingly, and Steve has to admit he's right. Knotting during a heat took longer than the norm, and Bucky's knot wasn't one to go down quickly even during their usual fucks. While Bucky could take his weight, it would be more comfortable for both of them to be lying down.

The thought of Bucky's knot filling him up and holding him for as long as he could has Steve scrambling to turn on his side, pressing his back against Bucky's chest and drawing his knee up to expose his hole. He could feel himself leaking, wet rivulets slipping down his thigh.

Bucky groans at the sight, one warm hand helping to hold Steve's thigh up. "Look at you all wet and pretty for me."

"Alpha, _please_."

With soft reassurances muttered into his hair, Bucky slides home. They both groan--Steve is finally, _finally_ filled, he could cry. His hole squeezes his Alpha's cock, making Bucky groan in pleasure. Steve pushes his hips back, urging Bucky to move.

"Mine," Bucky says, as he snaps his hips up, working on a steady pace.

"Yours," Steve agrees, loving the feel of his Alpha's chest against his back, his Alpha's strong hand holding his leg up, his Alpha's cock filling him, their scents fully mingling together.

Bucky loves it too, from the grip on his thigh and the kisses he's trailing down on the side of Steve's neck, soft praises in between.

Steve's getting lost in it, at how good it finally feels to be filled, complete--

"Touch yourself for me, Stevie." Bucky says, mouthing at Steve's neck. Steve shivers, his hand wraps around his cock, giving a tug.

"Not there, sweetheart," Bucky says sweetly into his neck. A nibble. Voice low, he says, "Rub your tits for me."

Steve groans, the order going straight to his cock and letting out another burst of pre-cum. Dimly, he wonders why it's called a heat when he just gets so _wet._ Bucky's still murmuring into his ear, sweet praises and encouragement, along with a litany of _mineminemine_. Steve lets himself get lost in the praise, in Bucky's scent, rubbing the pads of his thumb over his nipples.

Bucky curses behind him, chin on Steve's shoulder as he watches Steve play with himself. It only takes two more thrusts before Bucky is coming, his knot locking them into place, his teeth clamping down on Steve's neck.

Steve screams in ecstasy.

There are no words to describe the feelings surging through Steve’s body when the bond snaps together. There’s so much love and pleasure and joy streaming through the bond, shared between both of them, that Steve finds himself laughing and crying as he slumps against Bucky’s chest.

Bucky’s laughing too, the sound cutting off whenever he stops to kiss Steve all over his face: his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, his nose, his mouth. The litany of _mineminemine_ hasn’t stopped, but it’s taken on a new tone, and Steve can’t help but join Bucky in uttering it. The mating bite throbs, but soon stops when Bucky licks a stripe over it and kisses it softly.

“Yes, sweetheart, all yours,” Bucky says and then captures Steve’s lips in a deep and slow kiss that leaves Steve shaking.

“I love you,” is all Steve can reply. “I love you, I love you, I love you. My Alpha, my Bucky.”

“My Omega,” Bucky growls softly. “I love you.”

Steve kisses him through tears and laughter, all the while feeling the warmth of Bucky’s love for him through the bond. Which gets even better when Bucky’s hips shifts and his knot catches against Steve’s rim.

They gasp, pleasure echoing across the bond, and then Steve grins. “That’s gonna be amazing.”

“What did I say?” Bucky grins at him. “I’d make it the best damn heat you’ve ever head.”

“You already did.” Steve rests their foreheads together and kisses Bucky’s lips. “You already did.”


End file.
